


Case 1: Ina's Rebirth

by Ashendaria



Series: HoloMyth Origins [1]
Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, holoMyth
Genre: Descent into Madness, Lovecraftian, Mystery, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashendaria/pseuds/Ashendaria
Summary: Before Ninomae Ina'nis became corrupted by the Ancient Ones and became their priestess, she lived a simple life in London. But it all changed when she discovered a strange book in her home about the lost city of Atlantis and it's mysteries. With the help of a peculiar detective, Ina will try to follow the trail, find the strange relic promised to be waiting there, and may well end up reborn from it.
Series: HoloMyth Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992346
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Case 1: Ina's Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you will enjoy this little story! Please forgive me if some sentences sound weird or if the characters are not entirely identical to the original in the way they talk. I'm actually French, and only speak English as a second language, I'm relatively good and can write in English decently, but not as well as in French obviously !
> 
> It's been months since I fell into the rabbit hole that is Hololive, but I really went on overdrive when the EN girls appeared, as I am unable to speak Japanese!  
> Day after day I've seen so many beautiful arts of the girls, Ina being the one inspiring so many to draw again. I respect this a lot, I would love to be an inspiration for others to take the pen and write someday, but I'm unable to show my appreciation to Ina by drawing, as I am not good at it, and ultimately never was that interested in it anyway. So at some point, I told myself "Well, you're a writer, so let's go, do what you know you can do!". I did, and I wrote this little story for your enjoyment! 
> 
> My dream right now is for Ina and Watson to read it, as well as them seeing the winks about the others Hologirls being present in symbolism. And for you all that may come, I hope you will enjoy my little version on how our favorite Tako became the Priestess of the Old Ones ! Lots of jokes and Ina memes to find for you all! 
> 
> Have fun!

**Ina's Rebirth**

The young lady was cheerfully walking along the streets of London, headed for a scheduled meeting with a detective that could help her with her case. It had been weeks since she had found a strange old tome in her dusty collection. She had no recollection of this book ever existing, but it told her of a fabulous story that she had never heard before: one of a sister book, a powerful magical artifact situated near the lost city of Atlantis itself.

At first, Ina only took this for a fairy tale. Who wouldn't? The story was vague, full of holes and missing details, and entire chapters of it were written in a strange language she did not know anything about. She was a smart girl, but she had no knowledge of such old dialect, if it even was a real one to begin with. For some time, she simply shelved the book and forgot about it.

But as days went on, strange events started to happen to her. Although she was living alone, she could distinctly hear heavy footsteps in her home, only to reveal absolutely no other living soul than herself. Her sleep started to be affected too: she fell in a constant sense of dread, being under the impression she was watched, followed, waking up again and again every night, looking in fear at the moving shadows on the walls. Nightmares plagued her soon enough, of deep water and forgotten ruins, of terrible monsters of the depths, akin to enormous sharks of ancient times, or gigantic beasts full of tentacles and fangs. She felt herself drowning in some dreams, unable to breathe, but also to die, suspended in constant pain until one of the monsters finally took a bite of her with its terrible maws, forcing her awake, terrified.

After two weeks of this going worse and worse, unable to get more than a few hours of sleep every night, she decided to open the book again. After all of her dreams, the fantastic story of the lost city under the water now felt linked. She started thinking that the answer could be found in the strange, untranslated text. She had no idea how to proceed though, so she decided to recruit someone that would know.

Enter Amelie Pierce, the private detective she was now heading out to meet. She lived in London too, her office situated between Baker Street and George Street, close to the Barracuda Casino. Ina had gifted her the book a few days ago, and had just received an invitation to meet, as she had obtained new information.

And so Ina was walking, humming joyfully. She was tired, but she was also hopeful. This was a cold, but beautiful day, and this could be the breakthrough she had hoped for, a way to get her life back on tracks. Her little song was interrupted by a sight that had grown familiar the last few days: in the tree branches of Portman Square, a big bird was looking straight at her. Its feathers were as red as fire, and both eyes were clearly locked on the young woman. At first, this event did surprise Ina, especially since nothing seemed to be able to move the bird away. She had tried shouting, despite her low, soft voice, as well as throwing a rock nearby (although she made sure not to throw it at the bird, as she didn't want to hurt it). After everything failed, she simply walked away and ignored it. Since then, she saw the bird regularly, almost once a day, always waiting and watching, and every time Ina just walked away, ignoring it until she couldn't see it anymore.

She did just the same this time, went beyond the square, passed in front of the Casino, then finally reached the Pierce agency. It was time to get a better picture of what was happening to her.

* * *

\- That's quite the interesting find to be sure, nodded the detective while handing back the book to Ina.

\- So you did manage to find something about it? Oh by the way nothing happened to you, right?

Ina seemed honestly concerned but the detective seemed fine. She smiled, parted her long brown hair away from her face, and responded.

\- No, don't worry, everything is fine. Maybe your own issues are on the psychological side of things? After all, this is a really intriguing book, sure to make imagination go wild.

\- Maybe… I'm not sure, but I guess there is no harm in seeing a doctor.

\- Good. So, about this book… I don't know anything about the language either, to be honest. I had to contact an old friend of mine, Professor Bradley of the Miskatonic University. He's specialized in old and forgotten languages. It took him some time, but he did manage to translate it.

\- He did? That's impressive! What's the language called?

\- Didn't say, I'm not even sure it has a name. He just told me he found references in an old book of the Arkham Editions that is not printed anymore. I've never heard of those editions, but I won't pretend I'm a pro on the matter. No idea where he even found such an old book.

Amelie reached into a drawer in her desk and produced a small stack of papers. She handled them to Ina.

\- Her it is. The full translation. I don't know if what you will find will interest you, but professor Bradley was really interested by it. Said that historians across the world would be "thrilled by those world-breaking discoveries".

\- I see, then I will read them once I'm back home. Thank you Miss Pierce!

\- A question, if I may?

Ina froze in place, already rising on her feet, impatient to leave and read. She looked back at the detective with an interrogative expression.

\- It does not really concern me, but I am curious. You did tell me that a lot of strange events were happening to you after finding this book. What will you do if what you read in there confirms everything? What if you do find details about the Lost City?

Producing nothing more than a "Humu" while thinking, resting her hand on her chin and looking up pensively, Ina stayed silent a moment. Then she looked at Amelie again with a little smile.

\- Well if I do find something interesting, maybe I'll give it a try and follow my sense of adventure! Who knows what I could find? I'm sure Mister Bradley would be incredibly happy to hear about the Lost City!

With a smile and a wave of her hand, Ina left the office after Amelie helped her put her coat back on, leaving the detective pensive, sitting back at her desk, both hands crossed in front of her mouth. Then, after a moment, she stood up and started shoveling clothes and tools in a suitcase.

* * *

\- Come on now, where are you? Birdie birdie?

Ina was walking around the square at night. She had spent the rest of the day reading the documents, only to find more stories about the glorious days of old Atlantis. Most of what she read did not help her much, only pushing her more and more to doubt the veracity of this story, and her own failing sanity. After all, if all of this was nothing more than a fairy tale, what was happening to her? Where did all those nightmares come from? What about those hallucinations she suffered from? And that damn bird?

In fact, it was the bird itself that caused this nightly chase. The last page she read said that mighty Atlantis was impossible to find, except for those who followed the Red Bird, the familiar of the Master of the Old City. The only visitors that were allowed there were those invited by the Master, and his pet was sent to light the way. After reading this, she finally had her doubts challenged. She had been seeing this red bird for days now, but always ran away from it, trying to ignore it. What if she, instead, walked to it and tried to follow it? What would happen?

It was worth a try at least, and so she was walking around during the night, in the cold, her long black hair flailing around in the wind, hoping to catch a sight of red feathers. It took her more than an hour, and an almost expanded willpower and body warmth, to finally find the desired animal.

It was unmistakable. She had always seen it during the day, and it only seemed to be a big bird with red feathers. But at night, it seemed to be burning with raging flames, light flowing from his body on the nearby trees. For a moment, she stood there, fascinated by this sight. How could a bird be on fire, and still be fine? She had no idea. But still, she decided, this time, to surrender to the apparent insanity of the situation. Instead of fighting back or fleeing as she usually did, she walked toward the bird. And as she did, it slowly took flight for the first time, sending sparkles all around as it flapped its wings.

Yet, it didn't fly too fast. It went in a straight line, a light in the dark that was easy to follow for her. She wondered if others might see it, but after a while, she stopped worrying about the logic of things, and just went on with the flow. The world around her seemed to fall into darkness as the buildings and trees mixed up together into an unclear picture of a city, as if someone had decided to spread black paint on a picture on a canvas. With each step, the world went darker and darker, until nothing was left but the bright flame in front of her.

Still, she walked, step after step, encountering no obstacle, hearing no sound. Suddenly, she felt the ground change. Light started coming back slowly, and she realized she was on a beach, walking on sand. She couldn't stop going toward the sea. Her legs were not listening to her commands. A female voice resonated in her mind.

\- Go on, walk.

\- Wait, if this goes on I'll drown! Stop! Screamed Ina.

\- Don't fear.

She closed her eyes, fearing the contact of the glacial water… And it never came. She looked around, unsure, and, in the darkness, could see the sea beneath her shoes. She was walking on the water. How was this even possible?

Suddenly, the bird stopped, turning in circles above the sea. It let out a strange cry, that didn't seem to be any sound a bird should be able to make. It seemed almost like a human baby. After a few seconds, an enormous shadow erupted from the water, swimming fast toward Ina. Scared, she tried to run back to the shores, without any success. Her legs still refused to listen.

The shadow stopped in front of her and, finally, she managed to see what it was. She had heard of those beasts in the past, when she was watching documentaries about dinosaurs, but they were extinct. This was a Megalodon, an incredibly big shark of the old times.

The voice echoed again.

-Go on, move. It's waiting for you.

She felt herself walk toward it, fearing she would serve as its food. But it stayed, waiting without a move. Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw herself mount the beast on its back, riding it as she would have a horse. At this point, her sanity was just too drained to have any say at all. She simply gave up and let things go on with a deep sigh.

The beast started moving, swimming away toward an unknown destination.

Maybe it took a few minutes, or maybe a couple of hours, in the dark, the cold and the rain, but at some point, Ina finally arrived. The Megalodon started swimming and waited nearby a rocky shore, letting her dismount. She had control of her body again, but even then, she felt as if she was in trance, walking in a dream. She felt called by something. The voice was welcoming her.

\- Welcome, Ina. Go now, follow the path!

It was still night, but she could see she was on what seemed to be a small island in the middle of the sea. Torches were burning with an otherworldly blue fire, fixed to destroyed stone pillars. There were ruins all around her, but a clear path was leading deeper into the middle of the small island.

She decided to follow it, listening to the voice calling her. As if invited for this specific occasion, thunder started lighting the skies, letting out loud rumbles. The light marked her eyes with residual images of what waited under the sea: untold miles of flooded ruins, what she guessed to be the Old City of Atlantis. The Megalodon, swimming away along with a multitude of other sharks. Each flash of light seared pictures of monstrous creatures of flesh and tentacles on her mind. She felt weak, slowing down, but never stopping. All of those sights accumulated in a maelstrom of mad visions she could not stop.

Ina continued to walk and, finally, reached the main building on the island. It was a gigantic ruin of stone. Time and water had eroded most of it, and almost nothing was left inside, but what was left was the most important of all.

First, she realized that she was not alone. There waited six shadows, wrapped in black clothes, wearing a mask of a white skull and armed with a sharp, long scythe. Three of them were aligned on each side of the path, and as Ina closed on them, she realized how much these people, if they indeed were people, looked like the classic image of the Reaper, Death itself.

As she walked on the path between them, they knelt before her, in absolute silence. Ina couldn't find anything to say. Were they saluting her? Showing her respect? Why her?

-Welcome, Priestess.

She looked up, hearing the voice again, this time not from her mind, but in front of her. What she saw was a black book with a red sign on it, sealed in black chains, resting on an altar of stone. The altar seemed well preserved compared to the rest of the structure, and the book could have been new, seeing how clean it was.

\- It's you? The book, the relic? You called for me?

\- I did. It was said we would have to wait for you here, Priestess, and so my servants prepared for your arrival. You are the one that will wield me once again, as others had before. You need but to take me in your hands.

Before she knew it, Ina had already walked toward it. She stopped in her tracks, hesitant. What was she doing? What was happening? Why was she here, in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by those dark shadows and a talking book? How did she even get here? Riding a giant shark? This was ridiculous! Absolutely insane!

She shook her head hard, trying to regain her senses, but as soon as she stopped looking at the book, she felt almost sick, her legs weakening.

\- You can not reject me, Priestess. We are destined to be together. I am yours as you are mine. Come, seize me! Free me! Free us!

Ina looked at the book again, and she felt immediately better. She took a step forward and felt a bit stronger. In the end, it seemed she had no choice, but did she even want another choice? As insane as the situation was, the curiosity was just too much for her, the compulsion to touch the book was too strong. The desire to know what would happen, if she would wake up from this dream or dive deeper, was all she had in mind.

She reached the altar, extended her arm. The tip of her fingers closed on the book. Finally, she touched it. Immediately, the thunder and the rain stopped. The wind died down. The sea calmed down as well. A second of absolute silence where nothing in the world moved, where no sound was produced. A second from the void.

And then everything collapsed. Ina felt a powerful wave of energy filling her body from her hand. She felt a powerful heat inside of her, and she only managed to let out a whimper. A strong shockwave erupted from her, shaking the foundations of the temple all around them, blasting away the black chains that tied the Book. The Reapers stayed standing, unmoving.

Finally, the powerful energies calmed down, and Ina recovered her senses. She could feel enormous power in her, but also a strange presence behind her. By just a thought, she caused strong, thick tentacles to move from her back next to her, and realized that several of them were now erupting from a hole in the void, in her back.

\- Welcome, Ninomae Ina'Nis, Priestess of the Ancient Ones. Onward now, to your destiny!

The book now slept peacefully in her arms as Ina smiled, her mind now at peace, the insanity dispelled, as she now understood all of what had happened to her, and even more. Her life was starting anew!

From a stone ruin on the island, a shadow was looking at the scene, from the arrival of Ina to her transformation. As the ritual ended, the intruder crept back inside of the ruined building and put back the notebook she just used in her suitcase, next to several tools and a brown wig.

* * *

Amelie Pierce, now a beautiful young blonde woman with blue eyes, dressed in her detective outfit, closed her suitcase, retrieved it along with a stopwatch, then smiled with a last look upon Ina.

\- Well then, that's the first on the watchlist. Let's zoom out of here and find the next!

In a blink, she disappeared, switching place and timeline, leaving Ina to her new life as Priestess of the Ancient Ones… Until they meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good time reading my story ! If this show some manner of success I'll think about writing some more for other Holo girls ! Maybe a story about Calliope in the underworld, reaping at high speed on her bike with chains and spikes everywhere!
> 
> Anyway I'm really happy you took the time to read, so to you, thank you! Writing is one of the only pleasure I have in life, and having people read my stories is a precious feeling. You made someone feel better today, you are a good person!
> 
> Have a good day, and maybe, see you soon!


End file.
